New Beginnings
by Foxtrot45
Summary: Humphrey is exiled from the the group when Winston is convinced he almost killed Kate. He then comes back, but everything is not what it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Foxtrot45 here. I think you'll like this one, I made it based off of an author by the name of Alex the Heretic, and he has the original. He's a good writer, so go check him out. Anyway, this is in a universe of Alpha and Omega where Humphrey gets Lilly instead of Kate. Enough of me talking, let's get to the story.**

Humphrey was always had an eye on Lilly, he really liked her, and seeing as she was related to the strongest alpha in the region (through her sister); he thought it was an added bonus. He finally had the courage to go to her and take her to an awesome berry spot. Afterwards they sat down and howled at the moon. Humphrey looked at her and asked her to marry him, Lilly accepted, and they were wed. Though a lot of the family didn't approve of it, especially when Lilly was pregnant with pups. Humphrey then started spending more time with Lilly, and vice versa. That made Humphrey's buds, Kate, and Garth jealous.

Kate looked at her mate, Garth. "Garth, we gotta do something, I heard that Lilly's going to move to Humphrey's region!"

"I agree, but she's so attached to Humphrey it would be impossible to get her convinced to leave him." Garth implied.

"What if we staged an accident, we invite them over, and when they're all asleep, we'll kill Humphrey, and put him in the forest and act like we didn't do anything!" Kate said." He's just a worthless omega."

Garth looked at Kate with an evil grin, "Let's do it."

That night, Kate invited Humphrey and Lilly over for the night. They had raw caribou, and went to sleep. That's when Kate struck. She lunged at Humphrey, but missed and woke him up. She bared her fangs. Humphrey realized that she had tried to kill him, and the fight broke out. He was too quick, and after she lunged again, he struck, and threw her out of the cave opening. She fell pretty far and passed out. He woke up Lilly and told her what happened and they hurried back to the cave.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! And just wait 'till Chapter 2!**


	2. New Beginnings Chapter 2

New Beginnings Chapter 2: The Trial, Conviction, and the Sentence.

Humphrey and Lilly decided it was time to leave, they packed everything they could carry and were about to leave when Winston came in. He had a very stern and furious look, it scared Humphrey.

"Humphrey, may I see you, and only you, outside?" Winston said shooting a look at Lilly when he said _and only you_ , Lilly backed away and Humphrey went outside with Winston.

"Humphrey, you are going to have a trial to at dawn. I expect you to be there." Winston was getting angrier by the minute.

Humphrey was puzzled, "For what?"

"You maimed my daughter, and you will now testify at your trial in front of a jury." Winston said, very angry by now, and left.

Lilly came out, "What was that about?"

Humphrey didn't know, "I have no idea, but I know it isn't good."

 **At Dawn**

"We are here today to examine the act of Humphrey the Omega, against Kate the Alpha," Winston said, as the judge. "Kate, may you address the court on what happened?" Kate walked up to a platform lower and to the left of Winston. She had scars all over, they would grow back, Humphrey thought as he sat beside Lilly, waiting for the story that was sure to be false.

"Garth and I invited Lilly and Humphrey over so they could stay the night before they left, at night, I heard a sound I woke up to see Humphrey standing in front of me, I asked him what he was doing, he replied with a growl, and he lunged at me, knocking me down, I tried to get him off, but he was too strong and held me down, he then started clawing and biting at me, I finally was able to push him off, he started to back away, I growled at him, and he charged and bumped me out of the cave and on the ground below, I woke up in the healer's den and Garth said they had left." Garth trotted up and helped her walk down to the spot she had been in before."

"Ok, now, _Humphrey_ , please come up and testify." The way Winston said his name scared Humphrey.

Humphrey walked up and sat where Kate had sat. "I was sleeping next to Lilly in Garth and Kate's cave, and I was woken up by a sound. There, in front of me, was Kate, she snarled at me, and I recognized what was going on, she lunged at me again, I dodged, and was able to fight her off of the ledge in front of the cave, I woke Lilly up, told her what happened and we left before Garth could wake up." Humphrey finished and sat back down at his spot, looking at Kate and snarling.

"Okay, I have only one question before the jury reaches their verdict. Humphrey, what was the reason you fought?" Winston asked.

"Well, I saw what any father would've seen, I saw a threat to myself, I saw a threat to my wife, and I saw a threat to my unborn pups. So I neutralized the threat and ran with Lilly before another threat could be produced."

"I have no further questions; we will take a short 5 minute recess so that the jury can reach their verdict." Winston said, and they all waited.

Humphrey leaned over to Lilly and whispered to her. "If they find me guilty, don't leave, I will come back, no matter what." Lilly nodded, and then they looked up at Winston. Hutch trotted up and whispered something to him. Then, he left.

"The jury has reached a verdict, Humphrey is found **guilty** and will be banished and is **never** return." Lilly looked at Humphrey and started crying, and Humphrey looked at her.

"I'll come back, he whispered to her. I promise." He said. Still teary eyed, she nodded, and watched as he reached the tree line, and ran back to her cave.

 **3 months later**

Lilly walked out of her cave while her 3 pups, Lupa, Darkfang, and Linch were still asleep, she looked toward the tree line and was able to make out a dark object emerging from it. She suddenly yelped with joy.

"HUMPHREY!" She yelled as she ran over to meet with him, but when she got there, she yelped again, with horror this time.

It was indeed Humphrey, but he wasn't in very good shape, he had gashes all over his body, he had a bullet in his lung, and when he exhaled, blood came out. He collapsed.

"Take care of the…..pups." He said, he winced in pain and then stopped breathing.

"Nononononononono! No! Humphrey! Wake up!" She tried everything she could, but he wouldn't come to, with blood all over her bright, white fur, she howled a very sad howl, and Winston, Kate, Garth, and their pups(Kate and Garth's) ran over to see what happened. Lilly was sobbing by a body. They made out that it was Humphrey. Kate and Garth got their pups back to the cave, and Winston walked up to her and said he'll deal with the body. She ran home, crying the whole way.

Winston got his strongest alphas and carried Humphrey's lifeless body to the top of a waterfall. They then dropped his body down and heard a splash as he hit the water.

"You sicken me omega! You did wrong, and now you've finally gotten what you deserve!" Winston yelled, and they walked away, thinking it was all over. It wasn't over, in fact, it was just the beginning, a **new** beginning.

 **Thank you for reading everyone! Hope you had a good time and stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings Chapter 3: The Return

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've seen so far my story growing, and I really hope that I'll be able to supply y'all with some good stories. Some of you have been asking to make them longer, so I'll try, but I can't guarantee it. Anyway, on to the story.**

 **One year after Humphrey was pronounced dead.**

Humphrey walked through the forest; his mind rattled with thoughts of anger and rage, but also sorrows. He was glad he had sold his soul to the devil, he had withstood great amounts of pain to get this far, and now all of the ones who hurt him were going to pay.

His fur had the gashes and the bullet hole from when he died. He was ready for the pack to pay for what was done.

He stopped and his ears perked up, he could hear pups, 6 exactly, running around and playing. He could hear giggles, laughter, it made him sick.

 _Ah, my pups and Kates pups,_ he thought as he watched them through the brush, _what a pleasant surprise, now, an audience._

He stepped out of the brush, and the pups stared. He looked at them and they looked at them.

"Hello Stinky, Runt, Claudette, Lupa, Darkfang, and Linch," he said with a dark, demonic voice. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." The pups stared in fright, but Lupa finally spoke up.

"Who are you, and how do you know our names?" She asked.

Humphrey looked down at her and smiled, not a demonic smile, but more of a, fatherly smile.

"Why, my name is Humphrey, and I know you three (he gestures to Lilly's children) because I'm your father." He says. The three pups gasped in disbelief. (He gestured over to the other three)

"I know you three, because I am your uncle. Though I wish you had been raised by better parents than Kate and Garth." He said with a scowl towards them.

Stinky walked up, with an angry look, and said defensively:

"Don't say that about our parents! They are nice and caring!"

Humphrey growled "Your parents are the reason I'm like this, I was banished from the pack and died before I could watch my pups grow up! Now, sit down, and I will tell you my tale of woe." The pups sat down, and he started.

 **Three minutes later**

The pups all gasped when he was finished. Their parents and grandparents did this? He doesn't even seem bad, just angry. When he finished he fell down and sobbed. They ran over and laid down beside him to comfort him, he stopped and stood up.

"I need one of you to get your mother, and have her come here, and then you all can go to her cave." He said, Lupa said she would go.

"My brave Lupa, always the leader, he said with a smile. They nuzzled snouts and she left. The Kate's pups ran to their parents cave.

 **Lilly's POV**

Lilly was laying down, her back toward the front of the cave, that's really the only thing she did rather than hunt and eat, she didn't really care about anything else. That's when Lupa came in.

"Mother! You must come quick!" She said. Lilly stood up, and decided to play along with her little pup, and followed her.

She stood there in disbelief, she couldn't believe her eye's. It was Humphrey! He was alive somehow.

"It's been so long honey," He said as she hugged and rubbed nuzzles with him. "but I need your help."

"Anything Humphrey." She said, staring at his eyes, he didn't have blue eyes anymore, no, these were a blood red. It sort of scared her.

"I sold my soul to the devil, and if I can get the souls of the ones who hurt me, plus any who get in my way, then I'll get it back, purer than ever, and we can live together again, happy." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, I understand, let's get back to the cave, and we can plot from there." She said, and under the cloak of night, they left for her cave.

 **Thanks for reading, please comment and PM me if you have any questions.**


	4. New Beginnings Chapter 4

New Beginnings Chapter 4

 **Hey guys! Foxtrot here! Sorry that I haven't been posting lately, between school and being stuck in bed, I don't usually have much time. So I hope that you're still here (of course your still here! Or you wouldn't be reading this.). I thank you all for your support! I mean 930 views! Nobody at school will believe this. If we can get to 1,000 views, I'll start a new story I've been coming up with, and go back to my old one I haven't updated in a while. So spread the word!**

 **With all that said, looks like Humphrey needs a little attention, don't you think?**

Humphrey's POV

 _Those wolves were clueless! Haven't even sniffed out the sour stench of my blood!_ Humphrey had been perched on a rock that gave him a full view of the meeting. Of course the whole pack was there. Winston sat at the same rock he does every meeting, overlooking his daughters and the rest of the pack.

The meeting lasted 2 hours, but now, it was finally time to strike.

"Thank you all for coming!" Winston said, "I will see you tomorrow at dawn!" The pack then heard a voice.

"Oh, but we haven't even talked about my problem, this problem of lies, treachery, and hate inside my family!" The voice said, the voice sounded dark and cold, as if it was fear itself, the pack was frightened.

"Whoever you are, show yourself! You can talk with us!" Winston yelled. He then gasped as the creature who owned the voice leaped from a high rock, too high to land without breaking anything, and landed gracefully on the ground.

It was Humphrey.

"Humphrey! We thought you were dead!" Eve said, she threw up in the bushes at the sight of Humphrey's damaged body.

"You never worried anyway! You were never sad when I was gone! You enjoyed it." Humphrey shouted. He looked at Kate and Garth. "You're children are nothing like you. They accept me even though I'm an Omega! You thought you could get away from me bleaching your family with Omega Genes? HA! It's going to be way harder than that!"

Kate snarled, "What did you do with our pups you MONSTER!"

"They're in the tree line waiting for you to meet your end."

Eve was aggravated "You MONSTER! If you did anything to my grandpups I will rip you…"

"Shut UP!" Humphrey interrupted. "I know you don't mean anything of that! You have no courage whatsoever! You only say those things to look tough and be respected, but you're really just scared and helpless!"

Garth walked up, arrogant as ever. "You can't talk to her like that, and we all know you don't have any either! We all know I could definitely beat you in a fight!" He said, still arrogant and filled with self-pride.

"Well then, why don't we prove that, hmm? A little mortal combat I suppose?" Humphrey asked **(You all probably think I'm talking about the video game, but actually, mortal combat is a fight to the death).**

"Deal, get ready to be sent back to hellhole you crawled out of!" Garth yelled, he charged at Humphrey, but Humphrey vanished, he gasped in pain as Humphrey reappeared behind him and ripped off his tail.

"You really thought that I could come back from the dead weak and helpless? You must be dumber than you are arrogant! I've been watching you in that, hellhole of mine. You slept with 23 other females rather than Kate after I died!" Humphrey said, he looked around, the pack was shocked and Kate was in tears, finding out that someone you love doesn't actually love you is harsh.

"Garth wound around to bite Humphrey, but Humphrey stepped back, and with one speeding charge, Garth was just a dead carcass.

Humphrey spit Garth's throat out of his blood stained mouth. "Who's next?" Everyone started to back away.

Lilly had a smile on her face, but it turned to a scared frown when Winston looked at her.

"You had a part in this, didn't you?" He asked angrily.

Lilly turned away to run, but Winston pinned her down on her back. "You're a very large disappointment, first, you turn out to be an omega, so I tried finding you an Alpha to keep the Alpha in the family, but instead, you marry another Omega! Against my wishes! Then, when he brutally injures your sister, you still side with him, and now this? I should have killed you when you were a pup, but hey, there's no time like the present." Winston lifts his paw up to slash at Lilly's throat.

Humphrey turned and saw this. "LILLY!" He said in a not at all demonic tone. He teleported right behind Winston and slashed his back, Winston toppled over and fell on the ground. Giving Lilly enough time to get up and stand by Humphrey.

"I've had just about enough of you two!" Winston yelled, he called for his strongest Alphas to help him. They came with hesitation, but they were ready to fight.

"7 against one, that's definitely unfair." Humphrey said in a mocking, sarcastic tone. "I've got a fun idea, how about we see what happens when you have no skin" He said with a dark smile. He closed his eyes and Winston's Alphas floated up into the air. Winston watched as the Alphas howled in pain from the cuts that were being made, then the gory sight of their skin being torn off. Then, Humphrey turned toward Eve, who was fleeing the scene.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!" He yelled, and a force launched Eve in the air, she landed right beside Winston.

"Finally, I have enough power to insert half my strength into Lilly." He placed his paw on her, and a burst of light appeared, Lilly winced in pain, her eyes closed, then, everything went still, and her eyes, turned black.

"Go ahead Lilly," Humphrey said "Take your time." He said that last part demonically as Lilly advanced toward her soon to be dead parents.

Lilly finished her mother off then retreated back to Humphrey. He placed a paw on her, and a different light shined from her. After a few seconds, all was still, and her eyes went back to normal.

"What do we do now?" She asked Humphrey "All the rest of the pack has retreated to the woods! Kate with them!" Humphrey eyed Lilly with a smile, not demonic, a more, husband like smile.

"Go tend to the pups, Stinky, Claudette, and Runt will have a new mother and father after all, they might as well get to know you." She smiled, and then looked at the tree line again. "What will you do?" She asked.

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

Humphrey could smell Kate; the beautiful stench disgusted him in a way. He looked at the forest, and darted in. He found Kate sulking at the river. He stepped out and she gasped.

"Please! I was only doing what I thought was best for my sister; I didn't think you deserved her. Please! Don't kill me!" Kate begged.

He looked at her, and sighed. He looked up with a smile.

"Oh Kate, all this time, I wasn't going to kill you."

She looked at him with a tear soaked face. "You weren't?"

"No, that would've been too merciful. Instead, you're going to rot in the depths of hell, with my newly acquired friends." He said. Kate started to run, but an abundance of skeleton hands shot up out of the ground, and swallowed her up in a ball of fire.

"You did well, Humphrey." A voice said.

"Thank you, oh great and mighty emperor of Hell." Humphrey said.

Lucifer emerged. He looked just like a wolf, only covered in fire and he had horns on his head. "I told you not to call me that. Now that you've done what I asked, I was able to secure a high spot in heaven for you, Lilly, your pups, and even Kate's pups, to live in eternal peace when you all die."

"Thank you Lucifer." Humphrey said.

"Oh! And one more thing." Lucifer turned and aimed his paw at Humphrey, and Humphrey experienced severe pain, but when it was done, Humphrey was back to normal.

"Now go live with your family, ruling over this pack, and soon, your home pack." Humphrey nodded with a smile, and ran away. Lucifer then descended to the depths of hell.

 **The End**

 **Now I know what you're going to say, "He hates Kate, Garth, Winston, Eve, and all the others!" but honestly, I just did this to sort of, in a way, mimic Alex the Heretic's version. I actually like all of them. If you like this though, I strongly advise reading Alex the Heretic's version. I thank you all. Also, Since I've had a lot of people reading, we're going to have a little contest. I'm on writer's block, I don't know what to do next, so, if you would like this story to continue, please leave a suggestion and your email in the comments. If you win, I will send you an email telling you. You'll win the opportunity to make you're very own character to put in the story! You'll then email (my email is foxtrot45gaming ) me the finished drawing to me so that I can know what the character would look like. In the case of a tie, I will have both email me the picture and I will decide who did it better. So draw nicely and have a nice day! Competition ends on January 17** **th** **, 2017(my birthday). This has been Foxtrot45, over and out.**


	5. Congrats

**Congrats everyone! 1, 120 views! I thank all of you for your support and still please look into the contest! Be watching for my next story!**


End file.
